You're Cold As Ice
by Liza-Anne-D
Summary: The Yu Yu gang get's a new partner. . . and she's a GIRL! What will happen? Who will get thier heart broken? Who's friendship is on the line? Kurama/OC/Hiei Rated M for language, sexual situations, and a later lemon. Sorry the summary sucks!
1. A New Partner

_**Liza: **YAY!!! First fic!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!!!_

_**Yusuke: **Ok. Exactly HOW much sugar have you had?_

_**Liza: **No clue. ON WITH THE FIC!!! AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! *jumps off the table thing she can fly, but oh, so gracefully falls flat on her face*_

_**Boys: **-_-: _

_**Yusuke: **VERY smooth chick._

_**Liza: ***_* Peep peep peep_

_**Kurama: **I suppose I shall do the disclaimer. Liza-Anne claims only Cesealieah. She does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Merry Gentry series_

_**Liza: ***jumps up from the floor* AND I would like to stress that this isn't a Laurell K. Hamilton fic. It just simply mentions characters and RARELY features them. Jaycon is, in a way mine, but his personality is that of Jason Scheyler in the Anita Blake series. So technically he's hers, but it doesn't mention ANY of the Anita Blake series. Ya Dig? Get it?. . . Got it?. . . Good?. . . . . . . . Are you SURE you got it?. . . . Are you REALLY su-_

_**Yusuke: ***covers Liza's mouth* I THINK they get the POINT._

_**Liza: **Ok. On with the story._

Bios for 'You're Cold As Ice

**Cesealieah NicElius/Gentry (Gentry in the human world):**

AGE: 18 years old

HIEGHT: 5'

EYES:W/O GLAMOUR: Tricoloured brown W/ GLAMOUR: mahogany

HAIR: mid-back length blood-auburn

**Jaycon Scheyler:**

AGE: 20 years old

HIEGHT: 6' 5"

EYES: Royal blue

HAIR: Blonde

**Hiei:**

AGE: 21 (500) years old

HEIGHT: 5' 7"

EYES: crimson

HAIR: black

**Kurama:**

**Human:**

AGE: 20 years old

HEIGHT: 6'

EYES: emerald

HAIR: red

**Demon:**

AGE: 550 years old

HEIGHT: 6' 7"

EYES: gold

HAIR: silver

Chapter 1: A New Partner

"You have GOT to be fucking KIDDING ME!" Yusuke yelled as he threw down his hand of cards. He, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei were all sitting in Keiko's livingroom.

"Keiko?! How in the hell do you beat me EVERYTIME at strip poker?!" Yusuke was sitting there, on the floor, in his tighty-whities. And Keiko was just barefoot, her shoes and socks lay forgotten on the floor.(A/N: XD I HAD to do it!)

"It's called 'determination' Yusuke," she said giggling.

Yusuke gave her his usual lost look of 'what the hell does that mean?'. Keiko could feel the vein in her head swelling.

"It MEANS that I didn't want to lose and I did all that I could to succeed."

"Oh!' said Yusuke dumbly. Keiko took an exasperated sigh. Yusuke's communicator went off. He opened it.

"Oh great!" Yusuke groaned. Botan was on the screen.

"Koenma has a mission for you," she said cheerily.(obviously she heard or ignored the comment) A portal appeared and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stepped through.

"Whadya want?" Yusuke demanded.

"You're getting a new team member," Koenma said shortly.

"WHAT?!" The 4 boys said in unison.

"Well," Koenma added, "_maybe_ eventually two." He emphisised the 'maybe'.

"Why in the HELL would we need one more team member?! Letalone TWO!" the detective yelled.

"I'm shocked Detective," came Hiei's voice from the windowsill. "You actually learned a new word from that ningen girlfriend of yours."

"Why I atta-"

"ANYWAYS!" Koenma said loudly. "You need her for her powers and skills for this mission."

"HER?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in shock.

"Why do we need a dumb girl?!" Yusuke asked.

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's dumb," came a new voice from the doorway.

"Ah," said the Prince, "Cesealieah."(A/N: Pronounced 'cecelia'. I can NOT stress that enough)

The four team members turned around to see thier new team-mate.

_**Liza:** Yay! The first chappie is up! _

_**Yusuke: **WHY the HELL did you have me LOSE to STRIP POKER?!_

_**Liza: **I ALWAYS have wanted to embarass you_

_**Kurama: **I was just wondering, where's Kuwabara._

_**Liza: **ARE YOU KIDDING?! I would NEVER let that THING in this house! It's DISGUSTING! That thing isn't SANITARY!!!_

_**Hiei: ***snickers*_

_**Liza: **YAY! Hiei's here! _

_**Hiei: **-_-* Dammit onna! Don't yell! I have sensitive hearing!_

_**Liza: ***whispers* Sorry_

_**Yusuke:** You're helpless._

_**Liza: **Not complety. Now quit insulting me before I slice off your head and use it as a Thanksgiving table decoration next year!! -_-* AND YOU!! *points at reader* *sweetly with a cute smile* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	2. The Rookie or is she?

_**Liza:** NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!!_

_**Kurama: **Uhh. . . Liza?_

_**Liza: **Yes?_

_**Kurama: **Where's Hiei?_

_**Liza: **He's discovered the beautiful world of rock-n-roll_

_**Hiei: ***does the Tom Cruise slide in. he's in black silk boxers, a white t-shirt, white socks, and large dark sunglasses* *sings* Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to them by myself. _

_**Kurama: **O.O Ummmmmm. . . Did you give him ice cream again? Is he on a sugar high?_

_**Liza: **Yea. Oh, this is nothing. Just last week, when y'all were out, he ate a gallon and a half of vanilla and had a VERY interesting conversation with Lulu_

_**Kurama: **Who's Lulu?_

_**Liza: **A rock!_

_**Kurama: **-_-;_

_**Liza: **Oooooooo! The Tom Cruise slide looks fun! Lemme try! *does-erm-attempts to do the Tom Cruise slide and slides too far and crashes into the shelf rack with the canned food on it* _

_**Hiei: ***laughs hysterically*_

_**Kurama: **O.O Ummmmmmmmmm. . . Liza?_

_**Liza: ***_* I'M OKAY!!! HEY KURAMA?!_

_**Kurama: **Yes?_

_**Liza: **Please do the disclaimer again! . . . Ohhhh! . . . What is that? . . . Uhhh! . . . It's sticky! . . . Kurama! Hiei! Someone get a towel! Quick!. . . It's seeping under the fridge!_

_**Hiei: ***still laughing hysterically*_

_**Kurama: **Liza only owns Cesealieah_

_**Liza: **OHH!!! We are gonna have ANTS!!_

Chapter 2: The Rookie (or is she?)

She was beautiful.

She had shoulder-length hair, the colour: a mixture between blood and auburn.

Her eyes had three rings of colour. The ring around the pupil was gold. The next: a burnt honey. The last was the colour of mahogahny wood.

Her figure had the curves in all the right places. Her muscles were toned.

Her skin was an ivory colour. So white, yet such a light tan.

She was short, about 5 feet.

She was wearing a black, leather corset, a black leather jacket, and black jeans tucked into black, leather, knee-high boots.

"Boys, this is Princess Cesealieah NicElius," Koenma introduced. "Cesealieah, these are your new team members. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."

"Princess, sir?" Kurama asked, dazed.

"NOT a title I'm proud of, so if we could just drop the title, please?"

"Cesealieah is the heir to the sidhe throne. She-"

"She is an heir to the SHE throne? How confusing!" Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Well," Cesealieah said with a smirk, "for an idiot like yourself, I assume it would be."

"Hn." Came Hiei's voice. I sounded almost like a laugh.

Cesealieah laughed. "But, in all seriousness, not that I was joking about you being and idiot, Carrot top, but it's spelled 'S-I-D-H-E' but it's pronounced 'SHEE'."

"SHE," Koenma inturrupted, "meaning Cesealieah, is the youngest of the three hiers of the UnSeelie sidhe throne. She's 1/2 wolf demon and 1/2 UnSeelie sidhe."

"I thought that the sidhe, regardless of the court, and demons were forbidden to even see eachother in a romantic way, letalone breed." asked Kurama.

Cesealieah gave an innocent laugh. "They-uh-were."

"Cesealieah is a Forbidden Child, the only sidhe/demon alive. She is hunted by pretty much all demons for her power." Koenma explained.

"You see," Cesealieah took over, "My mother was a full blooded wolf demon, my father, a full blooded UnSeelie sidhe. Sidhe/demons are EXTREMELY powerful. We're all different but the same, for, you see, we each have two unique hands of power, mine are the Hand of Fire and the Hand of Old Magick. We each have sidhe strength with demon endurance. But my strength is limited to that of a sidhe with human blood. A spell placed upon me when I was a baby. This means that I can basically punch my arm through a car door and it not break my knuckles. And a-uh-nother reason I'm hunted is because I'm possibly the only sidhe that is over the age of 18 that is-uh-" her face turned as red as Kurama's hair. "-still a-um-virgin. They want me because aparently I'm beautiful, which I don't see, and they-" she adapted a look of digusted. "apparently want me to. . . bear thier. . . children."

"WOAH!" Yusuke inturrupted. "Why are all sidhe above the age of 18 non-virgins?"

"Well, there are some as old as 16 that I know of that are still virgins, but normally the average sidhe girl, raised in the courts, loose thier virginity around the age of 16, BECAUSE it is sidhe law that you must be pregnant before you marry. Do you all see WHY I left for Los Angeles?"

"Oh," Koenma said with realization, "I almost forgot. ANOTHER reason you need Cesealieah is because she was the youngest P.I. in the United States. AND she's an undercover theif. And might I say, a talented one too."

"Okay," said Cesealieah, annoyed, "And the mission is what exactly?"

"Right, that, well, you'll be traveling to the demon world to steal an item by the name of 'Serpensortia' in the Temple of Kings. It is the only item left in the Temple. BUT, be warned, the demon who owns and guards it is, Adder Boa.("Oh, just PERFECT!" Cesealieah groaned) He is a snake demon. And a very powerful one, so, Cesealieah, be on your toes."

"Koenma, I know. It's not the first time I've had run-ins with this sick fuck. You know that."

"But Koenma," Kurama questioned. "I thought that the Serpensortia was a myth."

Cesealieah answered his confusion. "It is. . . to humans. But those of a supernatural breed or those raised by people of a supernatural breed, such as the sidhe courts, all breeds of faerie, demons, 's COMPLETELY real. It's something all faerie royalty and powerful demons lust after."

"Like you, Lieah," came a voice from the door. All of them looked and saw a hadsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Jaycon," (pronounced 'Jason') Cesealieah laughed as he walked up next to her and hugged her around the waist. She didn't hug back, but laughed harder.

"Boys, this is Jaycon Scheyler. He's one of Cesealieah's closest friends and will be helping on this mission, and possibly others. Off you go," Koenma created a portal. "Cesealieah, all of you're suff is back at the mansion I awarded the boys a while back."

"ALL of it?" She questioned menecingly. "My music, my books, my guitar, my drums, my bass, my synthesizer, my pictures, my jewlery, my clothes, my movies, my special mirror, ("Damn, chick! You got a lot of shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. Cesealieah ignored him and continued) my stereo, my makeup, my swords, my knives, my home movies, my-"

"All of it's there Cesealieah,"

"I swear to gods, Koenma, if YOU touced my stuff I will cut off your hands and shove them up your ass!"

"Relax Lieah," Jaycon said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Only Merry, Doyle, Frost, Galen, Rhys, and I touched your stuff." Cesealieah opened her mouth to ask something but Jaycon inturrupted her, "Merry moved your clothes."

"You added nothing, right, Jaycon? No short skirts, and not your standards of short, mine. No cameras in the pants or underwear. No clothes that make me feel self-concious. No-"

"No, Lieah."

"Oh, Cesealieah, I almost forgot. We DID add a kareoke machine in case you wanted to-"

"NOT FUNNY DIAPER FACE!"

"Go," Koenma said through laughter, pointing at the portal. They stepped through.

As soon as they got into the livingroom Yusuke started to play 20 Questions.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"I relish my privacy."

"You do NOT want to touch her stuff unless you're given premission. I almost lost my hands," Jaycon said.

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"Because I get pissed off to easily."

"Why do you have so many instruments?"

Because music, aside from fighting, is the bane of my existance."

"Why do you like music?"

"Because, as a child I was forbidden from physical combat and I found that the best way I can express myself is music and dance."

"Why were you forbidden from fighting?"

"Because when you're a sidhe/demon and you're young, you're too powerful and too young to control it."

"Come on, Cesealieah," Kurama said taking her elbow gently. "I'll so you your room." They walked up the stairs and down a long corridor. They stopped at the last door on the right. Kurama opened the door.

It was a large room. It had a queen-sized bed against the far left wall with royal purple sheets and black pillow cases. The walls were a dark, gothic purple with black border. The bathroom was blood red.

Posters of bands such as HIM, the 69 Eyes, Motley Crue, Sixx A.M., Slipknot, the Insane Clown Posse, and other artists such as Three Six Mafia, the Stallionares, Lil Wayne, Ciara, Beyonce, Destiney's Child, Voltaire, Weird Al, and wrestlers, such as Jeff and Matt Hardy(both seperate and together), Shawn Michaels, HHH, Kane, The Rock, The Undertaker, Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena, Ric Flair, Mick Foley, Edge, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Trish Stratus, Lita, Candice Michelle, Maria, Melina, Michelle McCool, Jamie Noble, Jerry 'the King' Lawler (A/N: Will: Your rambling Liza. Liza: Sorry!) etc. littered the walls. In the corner was a full drum set, with two amps, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a bass, and a sythesizer. wall next to the bathroom was a 40" television and next to it was a rack with movies of every genre, horror (A/N: Liza: Got to be the majority of them) musicals, romance, drama, action, etc. Along the wall next to the bed was a bookshelf with books by Stephen King, Nathatniel Hawthorn, Clive Barker, Dan Brown, and others.

"WOW!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You could effing live in here." (A/N: -_-; Not the brightest crayon in the pack is he?)

"-sweat drop- That's the point, hun," Cesealieah said.

Cesealieah walked into the centre of the room. "Well, how about we do this? I get ready and we all go outside to practice fighting."

Yusuke went wide-eyed. "YOU JUST GOT HERE!!! AND ALREADY YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

Cesealieah laughed. "You've got a LOT to learn about me, sweetie."

"Well," Kurama said, "We'll leave you to get ready." And with that Yusuke and Kurama left. Cesealieah closed the door.

-With the boys-

Yusuke ran downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Detective?" Hiei asked, disturbed from his spot on the window sill.

Jaycon turned around on the couch. "Yea Yusuke, where's the fire?"

Yusuke panted. "Ces-ces-cesealieah wa-wan-wants to practice fi-fighting," He managed to get out.

Hiei smirked, "Hn," was all that came out of his mouth. (A/N: mouth, throat, regaurdless you get my drift, right?) 'This onna only gets more interesting'

Kuwabara sputtered the milk that was in his glass. "I-cough-ack can't fight a girl! It's against my code!!!!"

"So basically all you're saying is that you're a scared little pansy-ass that's afraid to get his ass kick by a girl. A princess, no less," came Cesealieah's voice behind them.

They turned around.

Cesealieah was wearing baggy, army green cargo pants with a white tank-top that said, in red, "Tell your boyfriend I said 'Thanks'". She had a katana, with a deep purple sheath that had a red dragon wrapping around it that had a black rose in it's mouth.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started drooling. "O.O Do they ALWAYS do that?" Cesealieah asked, kinda freaked out.

"Only when there is such a pretty lady in the room," Kurama said slyly.

Cesealieah turned red and put on a false southern accent. "Why, Mr. Kurama, I do think you're tryin' to flirt with me." (A/N: XD dorky, I know, but she IS supposed to part of me!)

Hiei rolled his eyes. 'So pathetic,' he thought.

Jaycon cleared his throat. "-anime vein- Lieah, I thought you wanted to TRAIN?!"

Cesealieah tore her eyes away from Kurama's and turned a deeper red. "Right," she said, more to herself, than the boys, "I've gotta fight you guys."

They walked out to the back where there was a training field. "Right, so, who will go first?" she asked.

"I will!" Yusuke said puffing out his chest.

"-_-; This'll be easy." Cesealieah just stood there. "Come on, pansy."

"WHY I OUGHTTA- SPIRIT GUN!!" Cesealieah dodged the shot easily. She, being the Princess of Fire, summoned a ball of fire and shot it at him. He barely dodged it. Yusuke ran at her and tried to punch her. She ducked and he missed. She socked him in the face and knocked him out.

"NEXT!" she called as Jaycon drug Yusuke out of the way. Kurama walked up to her.

"Well, Kurama, since fire would be an unfair advantage to you, how about some good old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat."

"Sounds good to me," Kurama said with a smile. Cesealieah punched at him. Kurama grabbed her wrist. Cesealieah turned and pulled his arm behind his back. She shoved him away from her. She brought her leg up to kick him, but he caught her foot. She smirked and brought her other leg up and kicked him in the temple. He stumbled and tried to leg sweep her. She jumped and drop-kicked him in the face. He fell. She rested her foot on his chest. "Hiei, you're last," Jaycon said.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this," Cesealieah muttered as she saw Kurama limp out and Hiei walk in.

"Hn. I won't go easy on you, onna," he said.

"I have a name, and I don't expect you to." Hiei disappeared into a black blur. 'Super speed, huh? Well, I've got a counter to that.' she thought as she tapped into her sensitive hearing. 'Behind me.' She thought as she turned around. She put her katana up and Hiei's clashed with her's. The steel sang. "Music to my ears," she whispered quietly. Cesealieah jumped back as Hiei sliced at her. She sliced back at him. He blocked it. They went on like this for a good 45 minutes with occasional insults flying between them. (A/N: I'm, uh, kinda lazy to type it all) When FINALLY Cesealieah and Hiei stopped in the centre of the field with the tips of the katanas pointing at the other's throat. "TIE!" Jaycon called.

"WHAT?! HOW?! HOW THE HELL DID SHE TIE WITH ME?!" Hiei demanded.

Cesealieah laughed. "I would've lost if I hadn't predicted your moves."

"HOW DID YOU PREDICT MY MOVES?!"

"It was easy. You're eyes widen a bit before you attack." And with that Cesealieah sauntered back into the house.

**Liza: ***is sticky* UGGG! I need a SHOWER!

**Kurama: **Did you ever find out what it was?

**Liza: ***sniffs the sticky stuff* Smells like honey

**Kurama: **Did you see what it came out of?

**Liza: **Nope! *tastes the sticky stuff* HEY! It IS honey! *tastes it again* Ack *gags* OLD HONEY!

**Hiei: ***STILL laughing uncontrolably*

**Liza: -_-* **SHUT UP!!!! *starts to stomp away*

**Kurama: **Where are you going?

**Liza: **To take a shower. *seductive voice* I've been a DIRTY girl, Kurama. Wanna join?

**Kurama: **O.o *backs away slowly* Uhhhhhh. . . no. . . annnnnnnnnnd don't you have something to tell the readers?

**Liza: **Ohhhhh yeeeeeaaaa! I don't own the line around the top, you know the one from Family Guy? I don't own the Tom Criuse slide, as fun as it was, (**Kurama: **-_-;) and I don't own the song Hiei was singing.

**Kurama: **What in the three worlds posessed you to do the Slide anyway?

**Liza: **THE EVIL PINK PLOT BUNNIES THAT LIVE UNDER THE HOUSE!!!!

**Kurama: **O.O Ooooookaaaaay.


End file.
